Romantically Challenged
by allison147
Summary: Sango is a high schooler who hasn't figured out what love is and how it works. Will a run in in the hallway change this. Mir/San Inu/Kag possibly others
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

Romantically Challenged

By: Allison147

Allison: I am VERY sorry for my permanently stalled writing of "AFTERMATH" I just don't have any story-worthy Ideas, I feel that I am better at short stories because I get bored with a story after a while. Any who I'm not quite sure where I am going with this story, but what ever it is, I hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: I do not freakin' own Inuyasha. If I did... I would be running up and down the street with a giant arrow pointing toward me that says "OWNS INUYASHA" Well I probably wouldn't go that far. Any who. Enjoy.

--

For everyone that new Sango, namely her friends and family, she was what you would call "romantically challenged." She was awkward and she blushed quite often when she was embarrassed. She had only had two or three boyfriends, but those relationships weren't anything serious. The teenage girl hadn't even had her first kiss yet. Sure, she had crushes, but not on anyone she thought she could "get". Little did she know that this was about to change.

"Ahhh Gosh Kagome!! Hurry up! We're going to be late for class,"Sango whined from the top of a huge pile of textbooks that weighed five-hundred pounds.

"We have plenty of time you worry wart. You don't have to be there ten minutes before the bell rings. You just have to make sure you get there before the bell makes that dinging noise," Kagome shouted over a flood of High schoolers. Then turned her attention back to her "cutie patootie", InuYasha.

Sango scurried to class leaving her friend at the lockers to continue being infatuated with her lover. Secretly, Sango wished for that, but she was to busy making straight A's to think about it too much.

She was deeply into her thoughts though. She wanted to know what love was, to experience that feeling that everybody was talking about that was so special. She was only dragged from the pits of her mind when she fell tumbling to the floor, books around her. She was knocked out cold.

She awoke later at home in her bed.

"Oh. It was a dream...I guess."

Soon her mother walked in carrying a ice-pack followed by Kagome, InuYasha, and... who was that? Sango had no clue whatsoever as to who this person was. Why was he in her room anyway?

"Oh, honey, you are awake," Her mother said in her usual tone.

"Ya. What... What happened?"

"Well according to this young man here," her mother said pointing to the "guy,""You ran into him and hit your head on the floor."

Sango's face turned blood red. She ran into HIM? This was one of the most embarrassing things ever.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was too into my thoughts," the figure said apologetically to the blushing girl.

"I-its o-okay ummm..." Sango stuttered, not knowing his name.

"Miroku," He said, answering her implied question.

"Its okay, Miroku. I was thinking too hard as well," Sango said clearly.

"I'm glad," Miroku said. By this time the others had left the room for some undefined reason.

"Why," Sango asked, clearly confused by his statement.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt such a beautiful woman would I?" He said sincerely.

Sango's jaw dropped and her cheeks surpassed the reddest shade they had ever been. They beat the redness world record. This is basically the face she had for the next hour.

TO BE CONTINUED...

--

Allison:Well,what did you think. I would greatly appreciate it if you a review. Good. Bad. It doesn't matter Just do it.

I kinda based the "Romantically Challenged" thing on me. I'm kinda like that without the blushing.

O O  
O


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

Allison: Well, my first chapter was pretty good. I thought. This next one might be okay or it might be so bad that you might want to hang me up by my toes and shoot tiny rocks at me from tiny slingshots. Either way, I hope you get some form of enjoyment out of me writing this story.

Disclaimer: I bet I could ask any one of my readers out there if I own InuYasha and they would say no. You know why? Cuz Its the truth I do't own it, I give all of the credit to its creator, Takahashi.

--

"Y-you think I-I'm...beautiful?!" Sango studdered in utter disbelief about what this, Miroku had just said.

"Why, of course," he said. His mildly boyish face taking on a subtle grin.

Sango was really happy by this comment. He thought she was beautiful. Unfortunately, being as unexperienced as she was in the ways of being romantic, all she could say was,"Oh."

"You sound unhappy with that. Thats not a bad thing," Miroku said with a wink.

"I know. Its very nice to hear. Thank you," she said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," Miroku said kindly as he stood up from the floor where he was sitting.

"Okay... Wait...tomorrow is Saturday. There's no school," Sango said.

"I know," he said playfully as he walked out of the room and the door shut behind him.

"Wait! What do you mean," Sango said desperatly, but he was long gone.

Soon Kagome and InuYasha reentered the room. Kagome was trying to keep from smiling as she thought about all the possibilties. InuYasha was just struggling to stay awake.

"So..." Kagome said expectingly.

"Uh well he said he'd see me tomorrow, but there is no school and all." Sango said awkwardly.

"He's asking you out, silly," Kagome said patting Sango on the back."

"But, I just met the guy."

"So. He likes you a lot." Kagome said almost whining.

"And you know this how?" Sango said in an aggravated tone.

"Well, um.." Kagome stuttered,"He's and old family friend of mine.

"Oh. Why haven't you introduced me to him before," Sango asked calmly.

"Err well, uh... he's a little bit...perverted."

"WHA--" Sango said shocked.

"BUT he really liked you and I didn't want you to not like him because of that. He's a really great guy. Honest."

"Okay so one day nobody likes me, now I have a pervert who is madly in love with me. I don't know how to handle this. I've never dealt with this before and its just so. Ack," Sango carried on desperately, picking up a pillow and screaming into it.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. Just go on the date with him and if you don't like him, I'll tell him so you don't have to break his heart,"Kagome said trying to calm her friends nerves.

Sango sat up and huffed. She would have to do it. Plus, she might like him. Who knows?

--

Allison: well what'd you think. I like giving kagome those pushy "best friend" qualities when it comes to getting Sango into a relationship. You might think you know what'll happen next, but you have no idea. The results may be more shocking than you think.

Ooooooohhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh


	3. Chapter 3 Ruination

Okedoke, chapter three. I can already tell that this isn't going to be the best chapter ever, but just stick with me and

hopefully the next one will be better. I'm not gonna bother with a disclaimer because you already know that I don't own InuYasha or any of its related characters.

--

Sango woke up fairly early the next morning. She had no idea as to when Miroku was going to get there. He just said,"See you Saturday" in that nonchalant way that had drove her crazy. She didn't dress fancy or anything. She just put on jeans and a t-shirt, hoping they weren't going anywhere special.

"Sango! That boy is here to pick you up," her mother said in her mom voice.

"Let him in. I'll be down in a sec," Sango shouted from her room upstairs.

"Alright," her mom shouted back,"Kohaku, go open the door for him!"

"Okay."

Sango finished getting ready and rushed downstairs, where she saw Miroku, who was casually dressed too, talking to her mom.

_Don't embarrass me, mom. Please._ She thought to herself as she stepped off of the last step.

"Hey Sango," Miroku said as he walked up to her.

Sango blushed._ Oh great. I haven't even left the house and its already started. I can so smell a disaster._

"Hi,"she stammered in a small voice.

"C'mon. Lets go," Miroku said playfully, as he grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her outside.

"Bye Mom. Love you," she said as she closed the door.

"Your mom seems nice," Miroku said as he and Sango walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sango said," So where are we going."

"Its a surprise."

"Oh really."

"Yes. But I think you'll like it." Miroku stated with a smirk.

"Hopefully." Sango said sarcastically.

They soon arrived at their "destination" which was to Sango's surprise, the park.

They walked up to the hill where Miroku had a picinc set up. ' Smooth' Sango thought as she sat down beside him. Little did she know, things were about to go very wrong.

As the two ate, they talked about many things like family, past relationships, which apparently Miroku had tons of, and much much more. Sango felt like she was getting a better picture of who he was when it came to girls and when it came to everything else. And despite the "girl" part she really liked him. She felt like it was the start of a knew relationship, that was, until she stood up to go throw something away and tripped and landed head first in a mud puddle.

Even though you couldn't have seen it, her face was as red as fire. ' Oh great' she thought' that ruined everything'

"Are you okay," Miroku asked his voice taking on a concerned tone as he came to help the mud- covered girl up.

Sango barely choked back the tears and said,"No. I ruined everything. Only a fool would want to date a klutz like me." And with that she ran home, leaving Miroku standing alone, and really confused.

--

Okay. Its not the best chapter, but It'll get better, but if it doesn't feel free to criticize. What the heck criticize anyway. I need it.lol

Hope to update soon!!


	4. Chapter 4 Upset much

Okay Here comes chapter four. HOPEFULLY it will be better than the last one. I don't know though. It could be, but it might be in the later chapters before it gets better, 'cause I think I'm better at writing 'other things' that will not be mentioned as of now. Nothing nasty though. I don't do that stuff i find it distasteful and just plain wrong.

ANYWAY now that my rambling is over with, lets get on with the story. Please stick with me I'm hopeful that it will get better and remember I could use any criticism or comments that you have.

--

"AUGH," a now clean Sango screamed into her pillow," I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I"M SO CLUMSY!"

"I'm sure Miroku doesn't mind," Kagome, who Sango had just invited over, commented trying to ease her friend's "pain"

"Oh yeah like I really believe that. I completely made a fool of myself. Who wants to be with someone who doesn't watch where they are going."

"Oh come on! Did you even hear what you just said? He's not going to not like you because you are a klutz," Kagome said sternly," Plus, Miroku has his flaws too. Believe me."

"He can't be anymore flawed than me,"

"Heh... You'll soon see just how wrong you are," Kagome said knowingly

"You sound...evil," Sango said.

"Yeah well I feel like it," Kagome commented back," But, back to the point. I am sure that Miroku wasn't phazed by that at all. I promise. And if he was phazed, I'll buy you something under...fifteen dollars! I'm sure that he'll even call tonight! Now I have to go home. It's time for supper. I'll see you Monday."

"Okay," Sango said with a sigh,"I'll see you Monday."

After Kagome left, Sango stretched out on her bed and dozed off. She awoke a few hours later realizing that Miroku hadn't called yet.

"Maybe I scared him," Sango thought to herself," Should I call him?"

She decided that she would. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phonebook off of the top of the refrigerator ( that was where her mom kept it) She looked up his number and dialed it in on the telephone.

_Ring Ring Ring Click_

"Hello," said Miroku's voice across the line.

"Hey Miroku," Said Sango in an embarrassed tone.

"Sango! I'm glad you called," Miroku said, happier than Sango expected.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not calm when it comes to embarrassment. I guess I screwed things up," Sango said.

"Why would you think that," He asked intruiged

"Well I know you probably don't want to be with a big klutz like me," Sango said, hanging on every word.

"You've got it all wrong. That's why I like you so much," Miroku said with a subtle laugh.

"Why. Why would you like me because of that," Sango said, very confused.

"Well. I don't know really. I just like that about you."

"Oh," and that was all she could say.

Although she hadn't expected it when she called him, the two ended up talking for hours. They both felt that they were starting to know each other tons better.

"Listen Sango, I'll give you a chance to "redeem" yourself. "

"What do you me--"

"A date friday night." Miroku stated cutting the poor girl off.

"Okay," Sango stuttered slightly.

When they hung up, Sango was so happy she was dancing around the room singing some song oof which she butchered (seeing as she couldn't sing too well)

--

Yet again, NOT THE BEST CHAPTER. I'm only good at th really mushy stuff and I'm not at that part yet. If you have ANY advice whatsoever I would LOVE to hear it.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5 The Place

Okay chapter five of Romantically Challenged. This is where it will get interesting. For me anyway. I really really hope you like it. Oh and also try to read my other story, Remember.

InuYasha:"types something on computer" ku ku ku

Me: HEY! DOG BOY! WHAT ARE YOU TYPING?"walks to computer, reads"

" And then he plunged the knife into her back and she fell to the floor bleeding" Explain yourself mutt.

InuYasha: I think your story needs more gore. So I made Miroku kill Sango.

Me: WHAT?!

InuYasha: What you don't like it?

Me: You need serious help. This is a story about high schoolers falling in love. It is NOT a horror story. Now I will pretend this neve rhappened if you do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: Fine. She obviously does not own InuYasha or any of its related characters

--

Sango woke up that Friday morning and quickly got ready for school.She didn't want to be late and ruin her perfect attendance. She walked downstairs where her mom was fixing a delicious breakfast for the family.

She saw her younger brother, Kohaku, sitting at the table, his mouth watering at the aroma that the pancakes and bacon were giving off. Sango would have loved to have had the time to stop and eat breakfast but her school started in half and hour and she had to walk, so she couldn't.

--

Once she arrived at school, she headed directly to her locker to put her back pack up and get her textbooks.

Once she unzipped the age old backpack, she realized that there was something missing.

"OH CRAP! My diary," she said as she looked deeper into the bag.

All of the sudden, she felt something, no, someone touch her on the lower thigh.

"GAAH!!" She she said as she recoiled and turned to face the violator.

It ,of course, was non other than Miroku.

"Good morning my dear Sango?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?"

" Returning your diary."

"No I mean what are you doing with all the touching?"

"Um," Miroku said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment," Its just a bad habit."

"So that's what Kagome was talking about. Oh," Sango said, finally understanding what her friend meant about that.

"I'm so sorry Sango. I completely understand if you hate me for this," Miroku said sincerely.

"I don't hate you," Sango said," It just so happens that I like you enough to forget it, IF you don't do it again.

Miroku laughed.

--

That evening, Miroku picked Sango up at her house. The two walked a few blocks. They stopped at a random street lamp.

"What are we doing," Sango asked looking at the lamp.

Miroku pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and wrapped it around Sango's eyes." It's a surprise," he said as he tied it behind her head.

"Oh, okay."

They walked for around thirty minutes,Miroku leading Sango, holding her hand in his. Secretly, Sango had been blushing, but luckily the cloth hid the pink tint of her face.

Finally, they got there. Miroku reached and untied the blindfold and put back in his pocket.

What Sango saw before her had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a small pond with the clearest water she had ever seen. And the way the sunset tinted it,was breathtaking.

"So, do you like it," Miroku asked, that stupid smile that Sango had hated so much sliding its way across his face.

Her heart racing at that one look from him, she replied," No,I don't like it. I love it! How did you know about this place?"

"Well, my father used to take my mother here before-"Miroku paused. The memory of what had happened was painful for him to speak of.

"What is it," Sango asked, her head tilting in a sympathetic way.

"Its just, my parents died a while back. I guess its still too hard to talk about it," Miroku said, his purple eyes staring at the ground.

"Oh," said Sango in an attempt to conjer up the words to say.

"Its alright though. Anyway, I just thought I'd bring you here." he said, changing the subject to something more pleasant to talk about.

"I'm really sorry about our last date, I guess I completely butchered it," Sango said.

"It's okay. I already told you that," he said smiling that smile that made Sango blush," Besides, you're worth it."

Sango blushed. More so than ever."What do y-you m-mean," she asked, flustered.

"Out of all of the girls that I've dated, I like you the best. That's why I decided to bring you here. I figured you actually deserved it," he said, looking directly into her eyes. Sango felt as if he could tell what she was thinking right at that moment.

Then he started to lean toward her 'He's going to kiss me isn't he?" she thought. She began to lean toward him too, but all of the sudden, right before their lips met, Sango turned her head.

"Not yet," she said," I'm not ready."

"Oh," Miroku said in a disappointed manner that made Sango feel terrible.

"It's not you," she said," It's me. I want things to be...perfect, and I didn't think that kissing on the second date was a perfect moment. At least that's what Kagome said," Sango desperately explained, fearing that she had hurt Miroku's feelings.

"You actually agree with everything Kagome says? Did she tell you that she kissed InuYasha BEFORE they were dating? Who knows that could have been the most perfect kiss you or I have ever had."

"It would be the only kiss I've ever had," Sango said a little embarrassed.

"What," Miroku questioned," 'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. I didn't know that... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Sango said as she leaned toward him," I changed my mind.

She kissed him, and Miroku had been right. It was perfect. Well the closest to perfect that a kiss can be. Sango, had no reference, of course, but she just knew that it was. She could tell. As for Miroku, he was just so caught in the moment he didn't have any thoughts.

--

Me:Mwahahahahaaaa. See my favorite part. You can tell because it seems longer than the other chapters.

Kagome: Awwwwwwwwwwww. Its just like a chic flick

Me: You ould say that, but it not just like one, seeing as its written and all.

Kagome: What ever.

Me: Okay readers.Please review. I mean you don't even need to say anything nice. I welcome mean reviews too. So please.


	6. Chapter 6 Unfriendly Competition

Okay. This chapter is going to be based on an episode of Friends, well sort of. Like the situation. Woot.

I know it sounds weird but it'll be HILARIOUS. I hope.

Lets see to do the disclaimer today we are gonna have...Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi: she does not own InuYasha nor will she ever. If she did I would kill her. Mwahahahaha.

Okay on with the story.

--

"YOU WHAT," Kagome exclaimed over the phone to her friend," I mean, how? Where? Why? Who started it? Was it romantic?Well duh of course, but was it amazing?"

"Kagome," Sango said trying to calm her friend down," We've talked about this before. You have to give me time to answer the questions before you ask more, but just for your information, the answer to the last two of your questions is yes."

"Oh my gosh!! This is incredible. You MUST tell me everything. Like first of all, where," Kagome said calming down a little bit.

"Umm, well, I'll just tell you the whole story. First, he picked me up at my house and we walked to this street lamp."

"It was at a street lamp," Kagome asked , disappointed.

"No," Sango said,aggravated," He took me to the street lamp and said it was a surprise where he was taking me. He blindfolded me and he held my hand and led me to the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my entire life. We talked for a little while and then we almost kissed, but,"

"But...," Kagome snapped in.

"I told him that you said it wasn't romantic to kiss on the second date. That made him laugh because I actually listened to you, but I told him that it would be my first kiss and I wanted i to be perfect. Then he apologized, but I had already changed my mind, so I kissed him."

"WOW. That is like the most romantic story I have ever heard, except for mine and InuYasha's first kiss of course," Kagome said partially boasting.

This took Sango by surprise

"Wait," Sango said a little angry," What?!"

"Yeah. InuYasha and I are the best couple and we have been for a while."

"Well," Sango said a tinge of jealousy on her voice," We'll just see about that."

With that Sango hung up the phone and started to plot how she was going to have the best romance ever.

--

That Monday, Sango entered school with an attitude that she was going to win hands down. She met Miroku in the hallway before class.

"Hey you," he said kissing her on the cheek. This made her heart flutter, but there was no time for being timid and backwards. She HAD to win.

Soon Kagome and InuYasha walked by. As soon as Kagome saw Sango standing there, she grabbed InuYasha by the arm and romantically kissed him right in the middle of the hallway.

Sango smirked as she saw their English teacher walk by right at that moment and catch the two breaking the rule of "No public display of affection." Kagome and InuYasha both were dragged to the Principal's office.

"Geez," Miroku said jokingly," What is her deal?"

"She wants to beat us, but she needs to learn how to be subtle." Sango said as she walked to class with a big smile on her face. Miroku following her very unsure about what she meant about "Beat us"

At lunch, the four sat together, Kagome putting her head on InuYasha's shoulder, and Sango and Miroku holding hands. Both girls knew that they wouldn't be doing much eating today.

"So Sango,"Kagome spoke first," Isn't it so romantic."

"What," Sango said in a temperamental tone.

"InuYasha and I getting detention together."

"Oh yes, How romantic it must be to bat erasers and grade pop quizzes together. I am so jealous," Sango said extremely sarcastically as she lay her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"InuYasha," Kagome said in a bossy manner, as she stood up," Meet me in the janitor's closet in a few minutes so we can make out."

She got up and emptied her tray and Sango followed after. Rubbing it in about how she and Miroku were going on a date that night, and how it was going to be so romantic

"I'll be eating a candle light dinner with my boyfriend, while you and your boyfriend will be trying to decide whether or not Koga deserves an A or a B on his English test.." She had mentioned.

While the two two girls were arguing at the trash can Miroku and InuYasha talked about them.

"What IS their problem," InuYasha asked about to go to the janitors closet.

"I have no clue," Miroku said, a small grin stretching across his face," But I think I'm gonna like it.

--

--

Okay at first I didn't plan on this being a continued thing, but I changed my mind. Plus I am seriously enjoying this chapter.

Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!

Okay please review. I like to know if I suck or not. Please.


	7. Chapter 7 Coming to their senses

Okay. Some of my readers have noticed that Sango's personality changed in a snap, and I want to thank them for pointing that out because it really makes no sense. I liked her better as a klutz too, so in the rest of the chapters I'm going to make her be her old self again. So for a warning, this chapter might seem weird because she is going to be a klutz again.

Now on with the story.

--

That evening Sango began getting ready for her date, and although around others, ESPECIALLY Miroku(or so she thought), she didn't show it, but she was still so nervous about going on dates, fearing that it was always possible to mess things up. Although lately she had been less of a klutz, she felt it was better to take no risks.

She was also regretting this competition with Kagome. It was sort of meaningless, but it made her so mad that Kagome thought her relationship was better. She had no right to think that. Sango and Miroku had only been on a date two times, and the first one didn't count in Sango's mind.(It made her cry to think about the first one.)

Soon she heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it," she shouted as she ran down the stairs, slightly tripping over the last one.

She opened the door and as she had figured, it was Miroku.

"Are you ready," He said as he grabbed her hand and winked.

She blushed and mentally scolded herself. Why did she always have to blush? Why couldn't she be more confident like Kagome. It really upset her.

"S-sure," She stuttered as as she walked out the door.

She went up to the car (they were finally going on a date in a car) she smiled. This was every girls dream to go on a romantic date. Even if it was strictly out of a contest with your best friend.

She walked around to the passengers side of the door and began to pull the handle, but the door wouldn't open. She pulled it again. It still wouldn't open. While she messed with the door, Miroku stood there and laughed. She was back to her old self.

"Umm Sango," He said ," I have to unlock it first."

She blushed again. This time out of embarrassment. How could she be so stupid, she had been so, unklutzy the other day. It was things like this that made her SO mad.

When they finally got in the car, Miroku drove them to a fancy restaraunt where they had the most delicious dinner in the world.

"So, Sango," Miroku said in his "smooth" way," I've been thinking about the other night."

Sango blushed for the third time that evening."Stop it" she thought to herself.

"Me too," she said as she looked down at her plate, unable to look him in the eyes. She had acted so differently lately and she was a little ashamed of herself.

"Sango," Miroku said in a change of tone," InuYasha and I have been wondering what the deal is with you and Kagome. What did you mean when you said that she was trying to beat us?"

"Well," she said embarrassed. She had hoped this topic wouldn't come up,"Kagome said that her and InuYasha's first kiss was more romantic than ours, and it made me mad."

"Oh," Miroku said, not really understanding why it was that important which was more romantic," So, you were trying to beat her.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, getting the confidence to look up at him," Its just that this is my first serious relationship, and I thought it was going good, because I haven't been as much like myself clumsiness-wise, and I thought our first kiss was perfect, but Kagome-,"

Miroku cut her off by putting one finger up to her lips.

"Does it really matter what Kagome thinks," Miroku said.

"Well, she's my best friend and i just want her to be supportive."

"Okay, I've known Kagome for a long time, and knowing her, she is just jealous of what we have," he said smiling, trying to make Sango feel better," Plus, we know what we have is special and it doesn't matter what anyone else on the world thinks."

"Yeah, you're right," Sango said smiling

Miroku reached across the table and put his hand on hers and smiled. This time, to her own surprise, she didn't blush. It felt so right to be holding hands with Miroku.

At that moment it really didn't matter what Kagome or anyone else thought. It also didn't matter who was the best couple.

All that mattered to her at that moment was that she had finally met someone who liked her just the way she was.

--

After she got home from her date, she called Kagome and apologized for the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry," Sango said," I can't believe I acted so silly."

"Yeah me too," Kagome said, laughing apologetically.

"Well that's all I wanted to say. I'd talk longer,but I'm really tired," Sango said slightly yawning at the end of the sentence," I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Bye," Sango said clicking the END button and falling asleep.

--

It was a little bit short, but I liked it. I very much enjoyed doing chapter 6 and 7.

I'm also glad that I got it back on track personality wise. I mean the way Sango was acting, she wasn't romantically challenged at all which defeats the purpose of the story.

Also, I know that unklutzy isn't a word. Or it wasn't.Wink But I'm leaving it in there anyway because its comedic.

I really for some reason liked writing the part with the car door. That sounds like something I would do..

Alright, that's enough of my senseless rambling.

Please review and help me to better my writing. Please


	8. Chapter 8 CHEATER!

Okay I'm going to post this chapter and the last one on the same day just because I feel like it. I want to thank people for sticking with the story even though it sometimes stunk. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also I want to say that I have no clue where I'm taking the story as of right now, but I expect it to go on for a while longer because I'm having more fun writing it than I thought I would.

So on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do I own InuYasha? NO.

--

It had been a month since Kagome and Sango had the whole competition, and Sango and Miroku's relationship was doing great. She was definitely falling for him. She couldn't believe the confidence she had just from dating him. Even though she was still very clumsy, she didn't care as long as she had him. This was the happiest she had ever been. Ever.

She walked into school and she immediately noticed that Miroku wasn't at her locker waiting for her, which was unusual.Since she had plenty of time before class started, she walked around the hallway in search for him.

She checked for him at his locker, but he wasn't there. She checked by Kagome's locker. He wasn't there either. It wasn't until she passed by Shima's locker that she saw him. She hid around the corner and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"No," Miroku said in the coldest tone Sango had ever heard him talk.

"Why not," Shima whined," We were great together. Why would you not want to start it back?"

"I said no Shima," Miroku said, sighing," I'm with Sango now."

"Why would you want to be with a geeky little clown like her," Shima said wrapping her arms around him," When you could be with me."

She reached up and kissed Miroku romantically. Sango stunned both by the name calling and the kissing, lost her balance and tripped forward and landed right at Miroku's feet.

He broke off the kiss and turned around and knelt down and reached his hand out toward Sango.

"No," Sango said through embarrassment and tears," I don't need your help."

"Sango," Miroku said in a sad manner," Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Sango said raising her head up and standing up on her own," And she's right you know. Why **would** you want to date a geeky klutz like me when you can get any girl you want apparently."

"Sango."

"No. No. Its alright, I understand. You **thought**what we had was special, but you changed your mind," Sango said sarcastically," Oh, and next time you want to kiss another girl, why don't you break up with your girlfriend first."

"Wait its not,"

"Miroku," Sango said going from angry to sad," I don't think that we are going to work out after all."

Miroku sighed as Sango stormed off.

"I can't believe that I was so stupid falling for him," Sango said, tears falling down her cheeks as she headed toward her locker," Kagome warned me about him."

She got all of her needed books out of her locker, which turnde out to be a mountain of Algebra, Science, Social Studies, and English.

In her sad rage she became even more clumsy. She walked to class and with every other step she dropped a book or a paper. It was miserable. She had liked life a whole lot better before she met that good for nothing womanzier. Her life was a whole lot better without him. Still, she found it hard to stop thinking about him.

All through the day she couldn't get him off of her mind.

"Maybe I over-reacted," she thought to herself," The kiss wasn't Miroku's fault. I mean he didn't initate it." Sango smiled, but then suddenly frowned when she thought," But he didn't stop it either."

She decided that she should get Kagome's opinion on the matter, so when she got home from school that day, she called Kagome and told her about her situaton.

"You have to forgive him," Kagome said with her pushy tone.

"Why should I? He kissed another girl," Sango said angrily," And that girl called me a geeky clown!!"

"But Miroku didn't do anything," Kagome whined," she forced herself on him."

"How did you know that," Sango said in a suspicious tone," is he there right now?"

"Uhhh...no," Kagome said nervously," Of course not"

"Kagome," Sango scolded.

"Okay fine he's here okay," Kagome confessed," But only because he's really upset and he needed a grown up opinion since InuYasha didn't have any. But, he wants to talk to to you,"

"I have nothing to say to that cheater," Sango bluntly stated.

"Come on. Give him a chance," Kagome pleaded.

"Fine," Sango said coldly,"

Kagome handed the phone to Miroku.

"Hey," he said solemnly," I just wanted to apologize. Even if you don't forgive me. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. I was completely in the wrong. I should hae stopped the kiss."

"But you didn't," Sango said pitifully," And you didn't defend me from those terrible things she said about me."

"I know and I should have," Miroku said," This is new to me too Sango."

"Don't lie to me Miroku," Sango scolded," I know that you've had tons of girlfriends."

"No no," Miroku explained," What I mean is that this is my first serious relationship too."

" I doubt that," Sango said, not believing his words.

"All of the other girls I've dated were meaningless compared to you," Miroku confessed," I-I...never mind.:

"What is it?"

"I love you Sango," Miroku confessed.

"What," Sango exclaimed almost dropping the phone. Se could hear Kagome gasping in the background. Her heart began pounding and she didn't know what to say. What should she do? This was unbelievable.

--

Ooohh. I bet you hate me now don't you? Leaving you hanging like that. I'm so mean.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

I'm gonna be like a soap opera announcer

Me: How will Sango handle this new development? Will she forgive Miroku? Will he regret saying those words? Tune in next time for more...Romantically Challenged. (Oh and drop a review while you're at it.)

How was I?

Sesshomaru: Glare It stunk worse than Jaken's feet.

Me: Oh yeah?! Well...YOUR FACE! Hey Fluffy!

Sesshomaru: Its Fluffy-Sama to you. but what do you want?

Me: How do you know what Jakens feet smell like?

Sesshomaru: Uhhh, you know what? Good soap opera impression.Runs

Me: Well I gotta go catch the puppy. Have a great Day Chases Fluffy-Sama


	9. Chapter 9 The L word

Okay this chappy might be funny and serious, but I left you guys with a cliffhanger and you hate me!!

Lol any who on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I didn't come up with the idea for InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

--

Sango had sat speechless for what seemed like forever. She had non clue what to say. She didn't know what love was. How could she possibly tell him something even though she doesn't really know the meaning of that something. To be honest, she was a little upset with Miroku for saying those wonderful words even though they meant something great because it was making he panic. What if she didn't say anything and he broke up with her? Or what if she said it, but didn't really mean it and hurt his feelings. Stupid Miroku. This was not a conversation that was supposed to be had over the phone.

'Words. Say words,' Sango thought.

"Sango," Miroku said in a worried tone. Maybe he said too much.

"Miroku," Sango said calmly even though her heart was racing," I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't know what love is. I don't want to tell you something I don't mean, but I also don't want you to take it the wrong way."

"Oh," Miroku said slightly disappointed," I shouldn't have expected you to feel the same way."

"Wait Miroku," Sango begged," I just don't know what love is."

"So," Miroku said desperately," I'm not really sure what love is either, but that is the word that I chose to describe the way that I feel about you." And with that he hung up.

Sango felt terrible now. Yup she had definitely ruined this. Her stupid romantically dumb self had ruined this. Right now the only thing that she wanted to do was stomp out of the house and scream, but if she tried that, she'd trip with every other step. Oh well, it didn't matter. She was going outside anyway. Not to scream, but to get some fresh air.

She stomped down the stairs, and as usual, she tripped over the last one again.

Once she got down stairs she asked her mom if she could go out for a while, and as usual, she could. Just so she was home by ten, and since it was only five at the time she figured she had plenty of time to get calmed down.

She walked out side and began walking down the side walk, looking down the whole time. How had this happened to her?

Sango became so entranced in her thoughts as she had the day she met Miroku. She tripped over a limb on the side walk. She strongly expected to feel the hard pang of the concrete, but she didn't. Instead, someone caught her.

"Thank y-" she began to say, but froze when she saw who it was," Miroku!"

"I had to see you," he said smiling," Looks like that was a good idea."

Sango stood up, dusting herself. she lowered her head and blushed, but then felt tears start to well in her eyes.

"Miroku," she said, her voice trembling," I'm sorry. I don't want this to end, but I don't know what to do." She began to sob. Miroku put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze up to him.

"It won't end," He said and then kissed her romantically.

Sango blushed, but she was soon in his arms.

Miroku broke off the kiss and said," I came here to tell **you** that **I'm** sorry for rushing you. I had no right to ask you to say something that you didn't mean."

" Its okay," Sango said, a weight lifted from her shoulders," I've been thinking, though. And even though..." She stopped and blushed, slightly losing her balance. Miroku steadied her.

"Yes," Miroku encouraged her to say more.

"Even though I don't really know the meaning of love, I know I have strong feelings for you, and I want you to stay with me and show me what it really is," She finished, feeling a little dizzy. She couldn't believe that those words came out of her mouth. How did her brain think those up?

"Okay," he said smiling and grabbing her hand," Now that this crisis is resolved, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

She smiled back," Me too."

The conversation they had that night was among many to come, and even thought the high-school world would tough, Sango knew she would get through it, Just by having Miroku at her side. Plus, he had a cool car, and Kagome didn't have bragging rights anymore. There were way more than one upside to being with him, and Sango cherished them all.

--

So... What did you think? Please review.

OH and there is only ONE MORE CHAPTER!!

Have a good day, and please review. Please.


End file.
